There's a naked man in our kitchen!
by WolfxSoul
Summary: One hot summer day, Ember brings home a kitten, a blue kitten. Snow should have said no. Especially when an unexpected surprise appears in their kitchen.


It was an average day, for everyone else on the hot Karakura Town day. A miserable day for Snow though. The young yuki-onna was stuck in front of a fan, with a bag of ice on her lap, while sitting in a pool of ice and a bucket of ice cream. The AC had gone out and their handy a crossed-the-street-neighbor, was fixing it after Ember begged him (after Snow threaten to turn the house into an igloo). A familiar buzzing noise alerted the blue haired girl to the beauty of AC. She screamed and cried at the same time. At this time, Ember took the opportunity to sneak into the house, undetected. Snow thanked the neighbor who excepted the plate of cookies as payment. Snow returned to her ice kiddy pool that was set up in the middle of the living room and was going to continue to eat her ice cream in peace till she heard giggling.

_Ember must have come home already. _She thought. Before she could grab the ice cream pale, a loud thump redirected Snow's attention to the ceiling._ What the hell is going on up there?_ Getting up and wiping herself off, Snow headed up the steps and to the one bedroom that the stupid people who organized their transfer to Japan, gave them. Ember and her were okay with the deal before they found out about their powers. Snow, a snow woman and Ember, a fire maiden. Best friends though, to the end.

Knocking on the door, Snow waited for the loud noises to cease and Ember to open the locked door. The flaming head girl had a nervous smile on her face as she slipped out.

"Hey Snow! What's up?" The yuki-onna gave her friend a strange look before trying to look over her shoulder to look into their room.

"What are you doing?" Ember tried to block Snow's entrance into the room but one little sound caused them both to freeze. Pushing her friend out of the way, Snow entered the room to come face to face with a blue kitten. Its fur stuck up everywhere and it looked dirty. A tub was on the floor along with towels.

"You were always saying it would be nice to have a cat in the house..." Ember drifted off. Yes, Snow adored kittens and cats, but something was off about this one.

"What kind of cat is blue?" She asked her friend, who took the defensive.

"Obviously ones that had abusive owners! He needs us Snow." To emphasize her point she lifted the dirt ball up and placed one of his paws on Snow's face. The cat looked unusually grumpy. Snow didn't seemed moved at first but then he gave her a look. It was a lazy/angry look, one her beloved cat used to give her (may he rest in peace). Looking over to the picture of the fat black tabby on her dresser, Snow sighed.

"Alright, we'll keep him." Ember cried out in excitement and went about cleaning him. Being a cat, he didn't favor water, but he seemed fine with it. Especially when she was massaging the shampoo through his fur. Standing in the door way, Snow could swear that the cat looked like someone she had seen before. A cry and splashing took her out of her thoughts when he jumped out of tub and onto Snow's bed. Her eye twitched as she raised an icy claw to threaten the cat off, who complied. "Next time, wash him in the tub tub." Her deadly voice whisked over both of them as the cat hid behind Ember and the water on the floor froze. Ember laughed nervously and nodded.

"Sorry, but the bath tub is still clogged." Snow sighed while walking away to the bathroom. There she poured in the declogging solution and heard more meows from the room. Other than that, the night went on fine. The cat didn't like cat food, but he would eat the canned tuna they had. Snow just wanted to relax to the soothing sounds of her box fan that was constantly pointed on her. After changing her satin sheets from the wet cat jumping on it, she settled down for a good night's sleep. If only Ember's scream didn't wake her up. And why did she have to say what she said.

"THERE'S A NAKED MAN IN OUR KITCHEN!"

* * *

During my friend graduation party, we thought of this. Hope you like the start Milk! More to come


End file.
